


[Gradence]Rains loves and lusts

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 來自這邊兩篇練習；甜文五個短句裡選了一：「那場雨持續了一整晚，徹夜未停。」





	1. Rains loves and lusts

中午過後，遠處一直傳來悶雷的響聲，室外的陽光仍舊炙熱，魁登斯猶豫的看了天色半晌，似乎在評估待會的降雨機率有多高，他偏頭想了想，還是把曬在戶外的衣服被單都收了進來。

現在的他對控制魔力已經很有心得了。衣物跟隨著他熟練的家事魔法飛進屋內，一件一件乖乖的摺好躺在衣櫥裡。

在他收拾好最後一件衣物沒多久，窗外傳來轟隆的巨響，一記悶雷打在不遠處，隨後大雨稀哩嘩啦的倒了下來，他縮了縮脖子，不由得慶幸自己做了一個正確的決定，心裡有點小得意。

他透過被雨沖刷著的窗戶望向外面，經過水流跟玻璃的折射使得窗外的景色模糊不清，他伸展了一下身體，想著未竟的約會，還是有一點點——真的只有一點點——遺憾。

今天是難得的休假日，本來跟葛雷夫先生安排了活動，沒想到一早收到魔國會的緊急通知，說他們終於有了魔法生物走私集團的線索，整個安全部都要出動，身為安全部大頭頭的葛雷夫自然不能缺席。

葛雷夫滿懷歉意的承諾他一定會補償這一次的失約，就匆匆出門了，連讓他表示理解的時間都沒有。

他朝著空無一人的門口聳聳肩，轉身取消餐廳的預約，反正他一個人也不愁沒事情做。

趁著早上的好天氣他把家裡整理了一遍，最後的部分也完成了，看著整潔乾淨的環境他還是很自豪的。

整理完畢，他回到客廳，窩進舒適柔軟的沙發，拿起還沒有讀完的魔法教材，埋頭沉進魔法繽紛的世界裡。

他已經能夠完全掌握自己的魔力，他對魔法的操控能力連主席女士都讚不絕口，只要通過今年的正氣師測試，他就能夠成為和葛雷夫並肩作戰的夥伴，就不用每次都成為被留下的那一個人了。

雨滴打在屋簷上的清脆聲響成為伴奏，室內乾燥而溫暖，他徜徉在知識的海流裡一時忘記時間，直到牆上的自鳴鐘響了六下，他才抽離書中的世界醒過來。

他看了一下窗外，雨勢還是很大下個沒完，他只好打消了外出用餐的念頭。

他思忖著家裡的食材還夠不夠用，門上掛著的鈴就響了，葛雷夫帶著一身潮濕的水氣走進來。

「這麼快就處理好了？我以為會到很晚。」魁登斯坐起來，從沙發背探頭看著葛雷夫處理淋濕的大衣。

「事情很順利，收網沒出什麼差錯所以很快，剩下瑣碎的事他們可以做得很好，不一定需要我，所以我就先走了。」把西裝外套也掛上，拆下領帶，脫下同樣淋濕的靴子，葛雷夫赤腳踩在柔軟的地毯上，召來室內拖鞋，一邊回答著。

「已經失約了，總不能讓你整天看不到我吧？」把服裝整理成較舒服的模樣，襯衣、長褲，腳上踩著舒適的室內拖鞋，他一邊摺起自己的袖口到肘旁，一邊走到沙發旁邊，低頭給魁登斯一個額吻。

原本簡單的額吻消失在魁登斯勾起的嘴角邊，葛雷夫沒忍住皎好紅唇的誘惑，薄唇劃過他高挺的鼻樑，落在甜蜜的唇上。魁登斯反咬住葛雷夫湊上來的吻，星點火苗燃起烈火，兩人呼吸交融，交換每一個氣息，舌與唇糾纏著捨不得一分一秒的分離。直到兩個人都氣喘不止才結束這個冗長的親吻。

「沒想到你這麼快回來，我已經取消晚餐訂位了，家裡不知道還剩什麼能吃的。」魁登斯深吸幾口氣，試圖緩和激烈急促的呼吸，臉上還帶著激動的紅暈，故做鎮定的看著幾息之間就調整好狀態的葛雷夫。

「簡單就好了，菜色並不重要，重要的是跟誰在一起。」葛雷夫順手將魁登斯垂落的髮梢捋進他的耳後，雲淡風輕的說出能膩死人的情話。

奶焗馬鈴薯、麵包、燉肉，搭配窖藏的紅酒，簡單的晚餐在搖曳的燈光下渲染成令人迷醉的景象；奶香、酒香，濃稠曖昧的香氣，令人上癮的各種氣味；杯盞輕微的碰撞，漸緩的潺潺雨聲，戀人低聞的耳語，譜出融洽的重奏。

那場雨持續了一整晚，徹夜未停。


	2. Forever with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 來自[這邊](https://images.plurk.com/2g842mfnC7a2SpOnWRCQ.jpg)  
> 兩篇練習；虐文的五個短句裡選了五：「再也沒有什麼能讓我們分開。」  
> 主要角色死亡預警。

巫師聯合會與聖徒的紛爭一直沒有停歇，很多人在這場戰爭中死去，徹底的死去，完全被抹消，靈魂沒有到達另一個國度，也沒能保存任何一點的魔法記憶，全部被五光十色的絢爛魔法給摧毀殆盡，連留下最後一絲痕跡的機會都沒有。

死者沒有變成幽靈，沒有辦法啟動畫像，除了單調的魔法照片之外，沒有任何辦法能夠有意義留下靈魂的印記。

他與葛雷夫從戰爭開始就站在對立面，他屬於巫師聯合會，而葛雷夫卻成為聖徒的一員。

他曾遠遠的看到葛雷夫與葛林戴華德相談甚歡，宛若多年至交勾肩搭臂。

他說不清心中那道隱隱的痛，究竟是為了葛雷夫的叛逃而心痛，又或者是沒能站立在葛雷夫身邊不甘所以痛苦。

他不斷迴避直面葛雷夫的場合，但是無論他再怎麼逃避，魁登斯最不想面對的一刻終於到來了。

國際巫師聯合會佈下一個局，引誘聖徒的隊伍自動踏入這個陷阱，沒有想到居然撈到一條大的，他們沒有想到葛雷夫居然湊巧在這個隊伍裡——或許不是湊巧，而是他們真的埋伏在聖徒的要點上。

計畫照常展開，這一隊聖徒就這樣被埋葬在這個小鎮裡了。

魁登斯透過暗黑怨靈的眼睛，看到聖徒隨著肉體一起被撕碎的靈魂消失殆盡，成為一絲絲的魔力泉源消散在空氣中。

靈魂，甜美的靈魂。暗黑怨靈在他體內興奮的打轉，吸收著豐沛的魔力。

最後他看著葛雷夫蘊含強大魔力的靈魂飛起，被魔法的餘波震碎，掙扎著試圖對抗天地間的法則。

他偷偷的伸出一隻觸手，抓住一小片靈魂碎片，融進暗黑怨靈的核心裡面。

心底泛起一股滿足，再也沒有什麼能讓我們分開。


End file.
